


Peek Show

by PoisonFromTheHeart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Bro/Dirk and Jake are about the same age, Developing Relationship, M/M, for the sake of the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFromTheHeart/pseuds/PoisonFromTheHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When glancing out the window, the eldest Strider spies something in the building across from his, something quite pleasing to the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peek Show

The crowded city of Houston, Texas held many a large buildings, of which reached high up into the rich blue of the cloudless sky. It truly was the definition of an urban jungle as the inhabitants much resembled ants scurrying along the floor. At least, so it looked like from high above the ground in the Strider apartment. It offered one of the most supreme views of the skyscrapers that surrounded them, that is, if they would ever open their shuttered windows. For most of the year, not a crack of sunlight could penetrate the stronghold, and that’s just how they preferred it. 

That is of course, until one day the blinds were drawn and window was forced open, a billow of black smoke filtering out as a blonde head joined it, hacking and coughing.

“Jesus fuck! Dave!” Another cough interrupted the hoarse voice, “Get the extinguisher!” After sucking in another breath of fresh air, he dived back in, his hands grabbing the device from the other, and after some fumbling a coat of white foam was sprayed onto the tall flames that engulfed the stove top. Smothered, the fire died down, but the smoke still clouded the air and crowded the ceiling. “God damn… Go open some more windows, will ‘ya?” Dave nodded and was gone without a word, pushing open the creaking and underused windows, leaving the taller Strider to throw the can into a corner as he got to work trying to clear away the foam that covered the stove top and what was left of the scorched skateboard and once purple puppet. His upper lip curled in disgust at the stench of burnt felt hit his nose, and he was quick to dispose of the disturbing scene, exposed stuffing resembling that of the foam. Swearing to make a new flame retardant product, he tied off the bag and tossed it to the door to be taken care of later. 

“Should I get Yao’s take out menu Bro?” He could hear the boy’s shit eating grin even though there was little to no trace of it on his face. 

With a grunt he waved his hand, “Yeah, just get the usual.” He wouldn’t let the defeat from his previous endeavor phase him, surely anyone could have made the mistake of turning on the wrong burner after so many years of not using the damn thing. “My card’s on the table,” he said though he was sure Dave had memorized the number long ago.

Once the apartment had but only a lingering smell, and the smoke had gone, Bro rose from his place on the folded futon and began to shut the window’s, finding their glare on the TV an annoyance and a distraction. One by one the sun was closed out again, the flimsy blades of the blinds being shut tight. Until his hand stilled on the frame of the last window that sat between the large flat screen and his own personal ‘desk’. For something out the outside had caught his sharp eyes, a someone for that matter…

 

 

Rubbing the towel quickly over his head, Jake dried his thick black hair as best he could, but the dampness still clung stubbornly to it.. With a deep breath he dropped the towel to his shoulders letting out the held air out with a sigh, his shoulders relaxing. The cramped cabin of his ship had nothing on the grandeur of the hotel room that he was staying in, the walls a bright white, decorated with the usual generic art, and an untouched television set hung on the wall, he flipped it on, hoping to catch up on what he had missed here in the US while he was out and about. He let it play in the background, still rubbing at the back of his head with the towel as he stepped closer to the large window that took up most of the wall. The large structures that surrounded him seeming foreign, and almost alien after he had become so accustomed to twig huts and small cabin like structures. And the many lights and moving cars enraptured him from where he watched, still dripping onto the thin carpet. Jake had never really liked large cities, but the small port cities along the coast just wouldn’t do as he came for some very specific supplies before he headed out once more. This time he had heard word of a small island out in the Pacific, one that contained some very mysterious runes and the well preserved remnants of an ancient temple. Just the mere thought of what lie ahead had him excited beyond reason, he had quickly bought up the place as his own and planned to set up his own home there. Of course, that in no way meant that he was done traveling, far from it. But this was a chance that he did not want another to snatch up!

Breaking from his thoughts, he found himself grinning like a damned fool, chuckling at his own eagerness, Jake adjusted the other towel that had begun to slip down his waist before turning. Before he could set sail, he had a fortnight to spend in the artificially lit city, and that was more than enough time for him to dilly-dally about. Stretching his arm behind his head, he groaned as the tight muscles complained, the pale skin of his scars, both new and old, was taunt. And from a window just across the street, a blonde haired man swallowed. His Adam’s apple bobbing whilst his eyes roamed the retreating form of the unknown man. His hand pulled the window shut, but only ghosting over the hanging cord of the blinds, leaving them open.

Maybe letting in a little light wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly develop into something greater, but I'll guess we'll have to wait and see!


End file.
